


Идеальных людей не бывает

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Humor, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Добро пожаловать, — произнес Алек, распахивая дверь и впуская Магнуса.Тот радостно влетел в квартиру-студию своего парня, жадно осматривая пространство. Он был здесь впервые. А это их четвертое, между прочим, свидание! Бейн вообще считал, что лучше всего можно узнать человека перелопатив его телефон и жилище.





	Идеальных людей не бывает

— Добро пожаловать, — произнес Алек, распахивая дверь и впуская Магнуса.

Тот радостно влетел в квартиру-студию своего парня, жадно осматривая пространство. Он был здесь впервые. А это их четвертое, между прочим, свидание! Бейн вообще считал, что лучше всего можно узнать человека перелопатив его телефон и жилище.

Взгляд цепких глаз прошелся по функциональной, но совершенно безвкусной хромированной кухне, где все подчинялось закону удобства. Кожаный диван коричневого цвета напротив большого телевизора, кровать и шкаф отделены от остального помещения напольной ширмой, за которой ничего толком не разглядеть. Вообще помещение было максимально функциональным, минималистичным и безликим. Все, что здесь было от глубинной натуры Алека — это стеллаж с книгами и небольшой трофей за победу в конкурсе лучников.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — спросил Алек, бросая ключи на тумбу около выхода. — Кофе, алкоголь?

— Не отказался бы от коктейля, — подмигнул ему Магнус, проходя внутрь.

Его нюх был сравним с носом первоклассной ищейки. Александр Лайтвуд — идеальный и совершенный, определенно должен иметь собственные слабости. Мелкие (или не очень) грешки. И Магнус обязательно до них докопается. Потому он и пришел сюда. И вовсе не из-за того, что они сходили на достаточное количество свиданий, чтобы можно было перейти к следующей базе. Алек, конечно, привлекателен, но цель докопаться до истины.

Ни гугл, ни фейсбук, ни даже легкая и ненавязчивая слежка за объектом, не выдали никаких темных тайн. Все источники, как один, заявляли, что Александр Лайтвуд идеален. Слышите? И Д Е А Л Е Н! А таких людей не существует в природе. Их просто не бывает. Вот Магнус, например. У него были сталкерские наклонности и ревнивость высшей степени. Которые он, разумеется, скрывал. Тщательно и бережно. До момента, пока отношения не перейдут в ту стадию, когда можно срывать этот пластырь и демонстрировать себя во всей красе. Возможно, поэтому он до сих пор одинок. Но это так, лирическое отступление. Цель этой миссии — выяснить как можно больше об Александре.

— Твой любимый, если я правильно запомнил, — улыбнулся Лайтвуд, протягивая Магнусу бокал с коктейлем.

Бейн сделал глоток и сладко облизнулся.

— В точку, дорогой. Все именно так, как мне нравится.

Твою дивизию! Он даже пропорции его любимого коктейля запомнил? Чем все идеальнее с виду, тем хуже оказывается на самом деле. Может, Алек маньяк? Ведет благовоспитанную жизнь, а в тихоря режет людишек в подвальчике, напевая Jingle Bells. И не спрашивайте, почему именно Jingle Bells, Магнус и сам не смог бы этого объяснить.

— Расскажи мне какой-нибудь свой секрет. Что-то, что сможет стать только нашей тайной, — улыбаясь попросил Бейн.

Алек вскинул брови, облизнув нижнюю губу. Магнус всем сердцем ненавидел эту привычку! Потому что стоило юркому язычку показаться, как все мысли улетучивались, оставляя в голове звенящую пустоту.

— Хмм… — задумчиво протянул Алек, — когда я был в Лондоне, Джейс подговорил меня стащить шлем у констебля. Якобы, это традиция. А я фанат Вудхауза. Дживс и Вустер, знаешь? — Магнус отрицательно покачал головой. — Можем посмотреть как-нибудь британскую экранизацию с Хью Лори и Стивеном Фраем. Суть в том, что один из персонажей действительно стащил шлем у полицейского. Мне потом было очень стыдно за это.

Магнус улыбнулся и промолчал. Он как-то раз встречался с копом. И упер его табельное. Чисто из мести за то, что этот мудак ему изменил. Пистолет Бейн выкинул в реку. И ни капли не стыдился своего поступка. Скорее гордился им. Потому что мистеру Говнюку потом влетело. Ха. Окей, Магнус и сам был тем еще засранцем.

— Это довольно безобидная шалость, дорогой, — поделился он своим мнением. — Так что можешь усмирить свою совесть.

Алек хмыкнул.

— Если бы я умел ее выключать, то жилось бы мне значительно легче.

В этот момент телефон Лайтвуда зазвонил. Тот посмотрел на дисплей.

— Черт, это по работе. Я должен ответить, — сообщил он, принимая вызов и перемещаясь на балкон, чтобы сохранить приватность своей беседы.

В обычной ситуации Магнус постарался бы все подслушать. Но не сегодня. Ведь на нем важная розыскная миссия! К которой он приступил незамедлительно. Шмонать чужие вещи со скоростью Барри Аллена, Бейн умел в совершенстве. Начать он решил с мебели за ширмой. Логика была проста — прячешь? Значит, есть что скрывать. И он, откровенно говоря, не ошибся.

Порыскав под кроватью и под матрасом, Магнус переключился на шкаф, около которого завис. Криптонитом Александра Гидеона Лайтвуда оказались трусишки. Самых разных цветов и форм. Начиная от банальных — в форме слоника, заканчивая чем-то совсем уж воздушным и сотканным из кружев, а еще черных латексных в БДСМ стиле.

Он даже присвистнул.

— Нравится? — раздался за спиной знакомый голос. Голос, отправивший Магнуса в самые пучины ада. Его застукали на месте преступления! Твою мать!

Но мы же говорим о несравненном Магнусе Бейне, верно? Он старался не терять лица ни при каких обстоятельствах. Потому, сцапав первые попавшиеся труселя, он обернулся к Алеку, растягивая их в пальцах и сообщил:

— Вот эти самые… — он посмотрел на странную красную тряпочку с кучей веревочек, которую не до конца понял, как вообще надевать, — оригинальные, — выбрал нужное слово Бейн. — Примеришь их для меня, дорогой?

Алек смотрел ему в глаза с ухмылкой.

— Может, это ты примеришь их для меня?

Бейн скосил взгляд на кусок ткани. Этот ребус все еще оставался неразгаданным. Какой стороной их вообще надевать? Как эти многочисленные веревочки переплетаются между собой? Святые угодники!

— Если ты хорошенько меня попросишь, дорогой, — хмыкнул Бейн. Самоуверенно так, нагло. А что? Главное — не терять лица.

— Я подумаю об этом, — пообещал Алек.

И все. И дальше тишина. Только пронзительный, внимательный взгляд, под которым Бейну хотелось съежиться. Но он сильный духом мужчина. Так что не поддастся сиюминутной слабости.

— Коллекционируешь нижнее белье, значит, — подытожил он. — Поделишься, какие еще у тебя есть странные наклонности?

Треклятый язык вновь показался, облизнув пухлую нижнюю губу Алека. Магнус едва смог сосредоточиться на последующем ответе. Точнее на услышанном словосочетании, которое осталось непонятным. Потому он предпочел переспросить:

— Что, прости? Твой аппетитный язычок слишком отвлекает внимание.

— Нижняя полка, под ремнями и галстуками, — повторил Алек.

Магнус прищурился, бросая взгляд на шкаф. В самом низу был закрытый, выдвигающийся ящичек. Чтобы его открыть следовало наклониться или присесть на корточки. Бейн выбрал последний вариант. Он потянул на себя полку и ошалело уставился на весь спектр коллекции Алека. Что ж… помимо трусишек, этот человек любил собирать еще и игрушки для взрослых. И, наверняка, использовать их тоже.

— Знаешь, про тебя очень много информации в интернете. Отзывы твоих бывших, — ехидно произнес Алек.

— Я не читаю то, что пишут мои бывшие. Люди всегда предпочитают забрасывать мусором тех, с кем у них не сложились отношения.

— Что верно, то верно. Но… четыре судебных запрета, Магнус? Это сильно. И ты же не обвинишь представителей закона в том, что они вынесли эти постановления лишь из симпатии или антипатии к твоей одиозной персоне?

Магнус не оборачивался. Не поднимался. Делал вид, что с интересом изучает коллекцию Алека.

— И давно ты знаешь? — спросил он.

— С самого начала. Предпочитаю уточнять с кем имею дело.

Бейн нахмурился и поднялся, скрещивая руки на груди. Он смотрел в глаза Алека с вызовом. Ведь главное — не терять лица! А лучшая защита — нападение.

— Тогда почему ты приглашал меня на свидания снова и снова? К чему все это?

Алек пожал плечами.

— Скажем так, у меня особый интерес к плохим, непослушным мальчикам.

Магнус покосился на нижний ящик шкафа.

— Любишь их наказывать? — спросил он.

— Скорее перевоспитывать, — улыбнулся Алек.

Они стояли молча. Это было странно и неловко. По крайней мере для Магнуса. Который, кажется, даже покраснел. Немножко. Большую часть своего достоинства он все еще сохранил.

— Ты это специально, да? — спросил Бейн. — Звонка по работе не было. Ты хотел, чтобы я это нашел.

— Хотел, чтобы ты понимал, что тебя ждет.

Магнус прикусил губу, нервничая.

— А еще знал, что моя репутация не позволит испортить твою, если я вдруг решу разболтать обо всем? — прищурился Бейн.

— Я не монстр, Магнус. Не насильник и не садист. Я знаю меру. И это, — он кивнул на шкаф, — не больше, чем пища для размышлений. Я закажу тебе такси. Если захочешь встретиться со мной еще раз, ты знаешь мой номер.

— Не стоит, я сам доберусь, — бросил Магнус, направляясь прочь.

Он выскочил на улицу, с облегчением вдыхая прохладный воздух. Чувствуя, как его горящие щеки остывают. Это все очень смущало. А еще будоражило. Вызывало интерес и любопытство. Магнусу нужно было время, чтобы переварить и усвоить информацию. Но потом… потом он обязательно позвонит Александру.


End file.
